


I want you to lose my number

by CheyRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And John, And now Bobby, Crying, Has images, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, No transitioning, Not out to anybody but Dean, Sam is Trans, She doesn't have to conform though, Sobbing, Trans Character, angsty, mtf, super short, trans woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyRain/pseuds/CheyRain
Summary: Angsty as shit.Dean tells Bobby that Sam is a transwoman, not realizing how dangerous that is, thinking he could trust Bobby. Bobby loses his shit and tells Sam to lose his number. This is Sam confronting Dean about it.





	I want you to lose my number

Tears stung her eyes as she huffed out a shaky laugh.

"Fuck you, Dean. Just, fuck you so fucking much."

"What, Sammy? What the Hell did I do?"

" _You know! You fucking know what you did!"_ She yelled at him, eyes flashing.

"What!?" He shouted back, frustrated with her lack of explaining.

"You- You t-told Bobby." She sobbed. "You outed me."

"And? It's Bobby! Bobby loves us! Why does it matter?"

"Because he doesn't! Dammit Dean, he told me to lose his number! H-he s-said he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore!" Sam broke down sobbing, holding her face.

"Why would you do that, Dean. Why would you tell anybody about me? It's mine, it's not yours. You don't get to share this. I-I c-can't-"

"Shit, Sammy, I- I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I don't- I don't know what to do."

"Don't fucking tell people!"

"I'm so sorry, Sammy. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Dean pulled his sister into a hug. She clung to him, sobbing against his shoulder.

"I didn't want to lose anybody else. I can't lose anybody else. Please don't make me."

Dean just whispered more apologies into his sister's hair. He kissed the top of her head, holding her close, rocking side to side to soothe her.


End file.
